The present invention relates to a bed making device. More particularly, the invention relates to a bed making device for a bed having a mattress on a bed spring, the mattress having spaced opposite first and second ends and an upper surface, and a bed frame maintaining the mattress and bed spring in substantially horizontal positions.
The principle object of the invention is to provide a bed making device for automatically making a bed for selectively dressing it for non-use and preparing it for use.
An object of the invention is to provide a bed making device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and functions to automatically selectively dress a bed for non-use and prepare it for use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bed making device of simple structure, which is installed with facility and convenience and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to selectively dress a bed for non-use an prepare it for use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bed making device of simple structure, which is used by anyone, without the need for skill of any kind, with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions to automatically selectively dress a bed for non-use and prepare it for use.